


Mint Tea

by vaccantstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaccantstars/pseuds/vaccantstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots that focus on the Triwizard trio during the tournament. Fleur before the first task, Viktor before the second and Cedric before the third. All of them thinking while drinking their tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fleur

*Fleur Delacour*

As Fleur sat down in a firm pale blue arm chair inside the Beauxbatons carriage with a nice hot cup of tea thoughts began to cloud her mind.

How dare they let Harry Potter compete in the tournament?

It was outrageous, preposterous and plain old unfair.

She had spent the past month doing nothing but hoping that she would be chosen. That she would be given the chance to bring honor to her name and school.

And for 7 minutes and 6 seconds she had been given the chance.

But no.

As soon as the famous Harry Potter had walked into the trophy room she had known she didn't have a chance.

For one she was the only female tribute. One girl and three boys? Not to be sexist but Fleur knew that that would lower her chances.

In every other situation Fleur knew she was the best. Her looks had won her a many admirers and everywhere she went people were aware of her beauty.

She sighs as she takes a long sip from her steaming cup of Earl Grey tea. She always drank it when she needed to relax. To calm down.

It reminded her of home.

"Fleur darling!" Came the booming voice of Madame Maxine as she entered the carriage, "You will never believe what the first task is!"

Excitement boiled in my stomach. This is exactly what I need to get ahead!

"What would zat be Madame?" I ask trying to make sure my voice came out cool and calm. Not rushed and nervous.

"Dragons darling! Fully grown dragons!" She replied quietly, taking only two steps too reach Fleur who was sitting a good 10 feet away.

Dragons! How did they expect her to fight an adult dragon?

When Fleur looked up from staring at the dregs of tea left at the bottom of her cup Madame Maxine was gone. Most likely in her room preparing for bed.

"I am doomed." I whisper to myself before slowly falling asleep in my chair.

After the first task.

"Fleur you did it!" Called Gabrielle rushing over and squeezing Fleur in a tight hug.

"Did you ever have any doubt?" I ask putting on a proud smile as cameras flash taking our picture.

I had attempted to lull the dragon to sleep. It was an old charm that my mother had taught me several years back. But just as I was about to pick up the egg the dragon had snored. A flurry of embers and fire coming out of it's nse and alighting her robes.

"Miss Delacour!" Came a shout as the Hogwarts Matron Madame Pomfrey, who (As Fleur had been told by many sources.) was kind but strict, rushed over her wand raised. "Please come to the medical tent so I can check you for any injuries.

Fleur followed, not because she was injured but so that she could get away from the crowd now fully encircling her.

Despite what people think she didn't enjoy large crowds. It made her feel small.

"Is it possible for me to get a cup of tea Madame?" I ask as she forces me backwards in a squishy chair.

"Of course." She says waving her wand and summoning a cup and handing it to Fleur before running several diagnostic spells, "Here. You're fine."

"Thank you." I say accepting the cup and taking a tentative sip. Quickly pulling back in disgust.

Black tea...


	2. Viktor

Viktor Krum the famous seeker was ashamed of himself.

He had been the last one to unlock the egg out of all four of the champions including the Potter child.

Beaten by a child!

He sat now in the library. This time not to try to get the courge to ask Ms. Granger to the dance but to try and find a way to help him breath underwater.

He would not let the child beat him again.

Viktor was actually quite decent with transfiguration but he knew it would a but a hard spell to put on his entire body.

No matter he was going to try it.

He grumbled as he took out a flask from one of the deep pockets of his cloak and took a long gulp before tossing another book was tossed onto the ever growing pile of usless books.

The one thing that a very small group of people knew was that Viktor Krum did not drink. He found that it messed with his flying skills.

Instead he had filled his flask with burning pirinski tea from the mountains of Bulgaria.

Looking into the flask now he could see only dregs and placed it back in his robes.

Oh how he missed the mountains. The fresh cold air that stung your face. The bumpy terrain almost the exact opposite of Hogwarts flats grassland and woods.

He couldn't wait to get the whole tournament over with and return to the mountains. His home.

He would have to wait until he had won Durmstrang the triwizard cup.

The hard wooden chair had began to dig into his back but he had told himself that he wasn't going to give up until he had found a way to perfect the transfiguration. If only he could ask a teacher for help.

Viktor would most likely not ask even if he could for it would show weakness.

He would rather lose then have a single person think of him as a weakling or an attention seeker like the child Potter.

He did wonder how Potter had managed to weasel his way into the tournament though.

Viktor pulls out the flask and stares at the dregs once again before sighing.

He wouldn't get anything else done is he didn't have his tea.


	3. Cedric

Cedric laughed at himself as he sat in a wooden chair in the back of the Hufflepuff common room thinking about the mess he had gotten himself into.

He had just come back from the kitchen with a steaming cup of his favorite tea orange peoke.

Maybe he just liked it for its slightly orange color bcause its taste was really quite bitter.

Cedric didn't thrive for attention. He was fine with being at the back of the crowd. He truly only entered the competition because all of the other Hufflepuffs expected him to.

They wanted him to win them their well deserved glory. They were tired of waiting in the dark for the recognition they deserved.

Tired of being the leftovers that weren't BRAVE enough for Gryffindor, CUNNING enough for Slytherin or even SMART enough for Ravenclaw.

They were KIND.

A lable that could almost he applied to all of the Hogwarts students.

They had turned to him. The Hufflepuff Seeker. They had turned to him because of his Quidditch status and his looks.

Even he knew that their were other people who deserved it more then he did.

He took a deep breath as the warmth of the tea spread throughout his entire body.

Looking down at the crisp Daily Prophet that had been delivered to him earlier that day he saw a picture of Harry Potter.

Ever since the whole tournament had started the paper was supposed to cover ALL of the champions. Not just dashing young Mr. Potter.

If Cedric was being truthful he really couldn't care less if Harry won instead of him. As long as Hogwarts got a victory.

But the fact that this Rita Skeeter woman was making him out o be the only champion out of all four of them really made his blood bowl.

All the way at the end of the five page long articicle there was a tiny smidgen of a paragraph written about Fleur and Viktor. And absolutely nothing about Cedric.

Only the Gryffindors supported Harry while the rest of the school cheered Cedric on.

Calling him the 'real Hogwarts champion'.

Everyone could see the hurt in Harry's eyes as someone would flash their Potter stinks badges at him. Only a fool couldn't.

Meanwhile Cedric got suggestions from his right and left about how to prepare himself fr the tournament.

One of his classmates just plainly telling him not to die.

He wasn't going to die. He still had his whole life to live.

Cedric scolded himself for even thinking about his death.

Professor Dumbledore himseof had said that they would be safe.

Cedric simply just wouldn't let himself die.

He still had thousands of cups of tea to drink. Right?


End file.
